Total Drama: True Colors 3
Chris McLean takes 16 brand new teens to Camp Wawanakwa, which is now covered in toxic waste, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 7, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final two will be jury members. Who will win and join Scott and Indie after their Season One and Season Two victories?? Contestants Only 14 contestants! #Linwood Boomer, the Rich B****** - Mister.. E. #Jamie - The Beat-You-Down Blonde - No-Pressure #Charlie - The Awesome One - BlazeHead 51 #Brianna- The Cool Sister- Natedog14 #Ifraid - The wikia user - Ifraid #Desiree - The Girl Who Doesn't Know Who She Is - Lucky #Aversa - dark Flier - DaRealLeon #Chuck - The LARPist - Tikkibikki #Selena - The Famous Girl - Angie98 #Ren - The Clumsy Hero - XrosHearts #Lily - The Sweet Girl - LinsdayxJustin #Mike - the stratigic one - SkullKidX #Scarlet - The sext red head - 1dra7 #Nintendo - Nintendo's Marketing - RainbowJack #Raven - The Cocky Physic - Zannabanna #Joe - The Villainess - Nduke Inactivity Strikes Miss three challenges, and you're out!! Contestant History Coming soon! ;) Elimination Table coming soon! ;) Episode 1: TransFORMed Chat (1) Chris: Once you have signed up, please chat below! :) Aversa:..........ok. Selena: Hi :) Charlie: back for my second season! Jamie: *arrives* ......Hey....... *sighs* Chuck: *parrying with his wooden sword* Ren: Hey I'm Re- *trips and falls* Aversa: *Laughs at Ren* Jamie: (CONF) I hate people laughing at other people falling down just- I had a bad experience (END) *helps Ren up* Ifraid: carful people Linwood *arrives in a limo* THE Linwood Boomer has arrived! Hold your applause, please. I am just a man. Lily: *Arrives* Yay ! Hai people ! Charlie: (CONF: Linwood reminds me of Jason from season 1...) Chuck: *loses grip of his wooden sword which hits Lily on the head* Lily: Awch ! Hey !!! Chuck: Oops sorry :S Mike: *Whispers to lily* Hey wanna allaince? Lily: *to Mike* sure ^-^...*Slaps Chukc* f*** you Selena: *Whispers to Mike* ahm......i heard you.....i want an alliance too.... Chuck: *continues parrying* Mike: *Whispers* your hot... i mean sure you can join us Linwood: *listening in on Mike & Selena* EVERYONE! THEY HAVE AN ALLIANCE! THEY SIMPLY'' MUST'' BE THE FIRST TWO TO GO! Brianna: INDEED LINWOOD! Selena: *Punches Linwood* you will the first to go right guys !!? (Funny when someone says *Whispers* It means no one else can hear it...) Chuck: *still parrying* Drama already? Lily: *Grabs Linwood* hey silly boy,listen to me or you join our alliance or you are dead !! Nintendo: Everyone, buy a Nintendo Wii U and 3DS. Or else. Linwood: HOW DARE YOU HIT THE LINWOOD BOOMER'S FACE! Also, I'M not the one making alliances in the open like a MORON! Now get your FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! Brianna: WE DON'T LIKE YOUR ATITTUDE, MS. LILY. PLEASE TRY TO CALM DOWN WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE FANCY MR.CHRIS. Jamie: *to Nintendo* I already have one. Raven: Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all! :D Nintendo: *to Jamie * Do you have every game? If not, buy them all. Lily: okay Biranna, Lin calm down plz NOW ! Jamie: *to Nintendo* Yep. Nintendo: Do you have Sony or Microsoft console? Chris: Okay, we have a big twist this season. Before we even get to our first challenge, you must vote off 1 person. The top TWO people with the most votes will be eliminated! The first two to vote will be team captains, and will receive immunity. Vote directly below this. Mike: Linwood Raven: Linwood Lily: Raven Scarlet: Raven Jamie: Linwood Selena: Linwood Brianna: I WILL SAVE LINWOOD TO VOTE LILY Nintendo: Linwood Chris: APRIL FOOLS! We're not gonna send anyone home this early! Jamie: But it isn't April... Lily: ah xD Chris: July, April, close enough. Head to the challenge, everybody! Challenge (1) Raven: *arrives* (Zanna you can't join only 14 characters >-<) Jamie: *arrives* (Nduke put me in.....Thank you.) Charlie: (arrives) Mike: Good i'm glad that eliminatin wasent real.. Jamie: What's the challenge? Lily: *Arrives* Selena: *arrives* now ? Nintendo: *arrives* Linwood: NO, I AM GLAD because all of you BRATS VOTED FOR ME, MIKE! Brianna: WHY WOULD YOU VOTE FOR LINWOOD. HE IS PERFECT! Lily: ....-.- *Galres at Biranna* Jamie: *drinks Soda* Brianna: DONT STARE AT ME YOU BRAT! Lily: Shut up.....don't talk with me.... Nintendo: Everyone buy a Wii U and 3DS Jamie: Lily want a chocolate bar? Chris: Okay, first things first, I have chosen your names by random for a team the teams are: *'Mutant Maggots: '''Brianna, Charlie, Jamie, Joe, Lily, Linwood, Mike, Ren *'Toxic Rats: Aversa, Chuck, Desiree, Ifraid, Nintendo, Raven, Scarlet, Selena 'Chris: Now, for today's challenge, you must dig for your team's colored seashell in the sand, and it MUST have the logo. After you have found the seashell, you must climb to the top of the cliff and the seashell will weigh down and cause your team's flag to rise. First team to do so wins. ' *'''In order to claim your seashell, your team must have a collect total of 10 lines. *'In order to climb to the top of the cliff, your team must have a total of 30 lines.' Chris: Ready..... set..... GO!' Lily: *Climbs* Brianna: *Climbs* CLIMB YOU BRATS. Mutant Maggots' Thread /*Only Brianna, Charlie, Jamie, Joe, Lily, Linwood, Mike, and Ren are allowed to speak here* Joe: *digs for seashell* Crap, I can't find it! D: Jamie: *digs* Lily: *Digs* Brianna: DIG BRATS DIG *digs* Jamie: *digs* Joe: *digs* (Jamie, you cannot double-post) Lily: *Digs* Linwood: *digs a little bit* Lily: *Digs* Jamie: *finds* Found it! Chris: That is not the shell, you've only had 9 posts; that is a crab! Lily: no we have !10 posts !! Chris: Maggots, you may begin climbing! Jamie: *climbs* Lily: *Climbs* Brianna CLIMBS or you will go to home !! Jamie: *climbs* Lily: *Climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (5) Lily: *Climbs* (6) Brianna: *Climbs* Jamie: *climbs* 8 Linwood: *climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (10) Lily: *Climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (12) Brianna: *climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (14) Lily: *Climbs* (15) YAY ! good Job Biranna and Jamie :) Charlie: (climbs) (16) Brianna: THANKS *climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (18) Lily: *Climbs* (19) Jamie: *climbs* (20) Linwood: *climbs* Lily: *Climbs* (22) Jamie: *climbs* (23) Lily: *Climbs* (24) Toxic Rats' Thread (*Only Aversa, Chuck, Desiree, Ifraid, Nintendo, Raven, Scarlet, and Selan are allowed to speak here* Raven: *digs* (1) Desiree: *digs* Raven: *digs* (3) Selena: *Digs* (4) Raven: *digs* (5) Selena: *digs* Raven: *digs* (7) Selena: *Digs* (8) Raven: *digs* (9) Chuck: *digs* (10) Raven: *finds the seashell* Alright team! Good job! Now let's start climbing! :D Chris: CLIMB, RATS, CLIMB! Raven: *climbs* (1) Selena: *Climbs* (2) Chuck: *climbs* (3) Raven: *climbs* (4) Nintendo: *climbs* Raven: *climbs* (6) Scarlet: *climbs* (7) Raven: *climbs* (8) Chuck: *climbs* (9) Raven: *climbs* (10) Selena: *Climbs* Raven: *climbs* (12) Selna: *Climbs* (13) Nintendo: *climbs* (14) Raven: *climbs* (15) Selena: *Climbs* (16) Vote (1)